Red Like Blood
by xXTheGirlWithTheSecretArrowsXx
Summary: A single letter changes the Sakamakis and Shime's life. Now the six brothers have to cope with having an extra female member. Since Shime was a child, all she wanted was to meet her brothers. Not like she would admit that to Shuu or Reiji anytime soon. To top it off Beatrix, Shime's mother who apparently didn't die, has done the unthinkable. She has switched the Sakamaki heir.


**Author's Note: Hi thank you for checking out this story! I'm sorry for my other readers who want me to update** ** _Converge_** **but I'm having a really hard time with that story. I wanted to announce that this story will not be containing any incest, but there will be romance with the Mukami brothers. Anyway, this is only the prologue and if you guys like it I'll continue it. I know it is a little short but I wrote it in a hurry. I promise to make the next chapter slightly longer than this. By the way, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes cuz I've only seen the anime and I don't speak Japanese so playing the game might prove somewhat difficult.**

* * *

 **SYNOPSIS:** A single letter changes the Sakamakis and Shime's life. Now the six brothers have to cope with having an extra female member. Since Shime was a child, all she wanted was to meet her brothers. Not like she would admit that to Shuu or Reiji anytime soon. To top it off Beatrix, Shime's mother who apparently didn't die, has done the unthinkable. She has switched the Sakamaki heir.

* * *

The young fourteen year old stood outside the rustic styled mansion clutching a wrinkled letter as if for dear life. Thunder crashed down upon the earth lighting the dark night for a mere second, and she flinched. As if on cue with the thunder, rain started pouring down.

Her eyes widened and she shoved the letter into the back pocket of her ripped shorts. Then she straightened the strap of her backpack and dashed to the main entrance of the eerie villa. She blamed her trembling on the harsh weather, denying any ounce of fear.

Once the door was in front of her, she knocked and waited. After receiving no answer she knocked once more. She was slowly becoming tired of being ignored. Just when she was about to kick the damned thing, it swung open by itself. Lightning crackled again, so she wasted no more time standing there and stepped inside the possibly haunted mansion. She saw a grand staircase that was covered by a deep red rug. Also a couple couches and love seats scattered here and there in what she assumed was a living room.

"H-hello?" The girl called. Same as the door, there was no reply. She looked around, but there wasn't anybody in sight. Suppressing the urge to sigh in defeat she called again. Then the door suddenly slammed shut behind her and she shrieked.

"Why are you so loud?" A voice asked. Startled, she turned away from the door and faced the voice's owner. An auburn haired boy stood before her. His emerald eyes raked her shivering body up and down, and she suddenly wished she wore sweatpants instead of shorts.

"Hey," he began, irritation seeping into his words, "Ore-sama asked you something!"

At first the brown haired girl didn't answer; instead she let out a serene laugh, "You seriously speak about yourself in third person?" She continued not waiting for him to answer, "And calling yourself 'ore-sama' no less."

'Ore-sama' glared at the girl, but before he could act upon his building temper someone interrupted him, "I must admit I am not fond of the nickname, however who are you to talk when you burst into someone else's home as if you owned the state?''

The young girl gulped as she noticed that more guys started filling in. Her gaze was drawn back to the gentleman-like man with dark hair. He raised an eyebrow as of expecting a reply, but she shook her head. She heard the guy mutter something along the lines of 'deplorable manners' under his breath, but she paid no mind to it.

What came out of her mouth next was sure as hell not what they were expecting, "Are you Shuu?" A scowl seemed to form on the guy's face at the mention of the name. She imitated his previous expectant expression to his annoyance.

"By your reaction I take it you aren't him," The girl also copied his refined speech. She looked past him and at the other six people standing behind him. Well, one of them was sprawled on a sofa.

"Does anyone here go by the name of Shuu?" She inquired. The blonde who was currently lying on the couch opened an eye. That was enough to confirm the girl's suspicions. Confidently, she walked up to him and reached into her back pocket. Staring at the letter held near his face, Shuu made no move to take it. The others watched in amusement.

"Look girl, I don't know what fangirling business or obsession you have with me and my family, but I suggest you leave and take whatever friends of yours came with you." He said without opening his eyes again.

To say she was pissed, would be quite the understatement. A _fangirl_ , seriously? How dare he?! Plus, what kind of idiot would be a fan of this guy? Still, she managed to get her temper in check when in reality she wanted to tear those damned headphones off him and make him listen. She pushed the letter into his hands.

"Just read it," She growled. Shuu scanned the letter and almost immediately he recognized the handwriting. Abruptly, he sat up and began to read the letter. As his eyes widened with each passing second, the girl's smirk grew.

Just as he was finishing she said, "Oh and by the way, it's not girl," Shuu's eyes blue eyes met her red ones, "It's Sakamaki Shime."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I honestly have no idea about where to take this story, so I'm very open to suggestions. I would love to know what you think about it so far and I also appreciate every follow/favorite! Also, I know Beatrix died when Reiji sent the vampire hunter to kill her, but in this story she didn't die there. Instead she had Shime, the last of Karlheinz's children, and the rest will be explained later on.** **Thanks for reading and once again please let me know what you think of this story :D**


End file.
